


Brothers, get married, Is there something wrong with that?

by France_football



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Falling In Love, Honey, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football





	Brothers, get married, Is there something wrong with that?

The father of our beloved Jonas Brothers passed out, discovering how well kept two of them had.

"PAUL !!"

Denise screamed desperately to help her husband, who had a paper between her fingers, she just grabbed it to see if it was the cause of fainting and as if a bucket of cold water would be thrown at her, the woman gave a heartbreaking scream.

"Mom, what happened ?!!"

Of course, typically, the eldest of the three appeared, Kevin, and quickly approached to pick up the paper that his mother had in his hands, and after looking at him, he screamed as well.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS"

So Joe went downstairs thinking "And now that I will have done" As when he was a teenager, and when he went down the last step he looked at the scene: his father lying, his mother next to him and Kev, who stamped the paper 'cause screams' in his face.

"God, Kev, if I haven't done anything-"

"Shit," he thought when he saw the paper, which clearly portrayed the worst sin for his parents, his secret marriage certificate, although it might not have been secret if Joseph Adam Jonas & Nicholas Jerry Jonas said it.

"What the hell does this mean?" His mother looked visibly upset just like Kevin.

"...." Joe just froze and just then down the stairs her beloved husband, Nick, and cursed under his breath.

"Mom, Dad, Kev, Joe, what's up? Their screams are heard up"

Her mother was going to open her mouth but Joe interrupted quickly, and with a look of "Nick, honey, I love you, I hope they don't kill us," he replied.

"Our wedding"

"Ahhh" Nick sighed nervously.

And at that moment his father woke up, visibly upset just like his mother, the two husbands,Nick and Joe,just looked at each other, kept the paper in one of their pockets and said "Run."

Those were the longest minutes of their lives, having to dodge all the religious books thrown at them, the kitchen utensils, some lamps, shoes and pillows as they ran hand in hand and before an earthly obstacle Joe carried Nick. at the front door, they tried to open it but it was closed, probably by their parents, so they would have to go around the house again, looking for the key, but a shoe fell almost in their face if it wasn't because they crouched down.

"Because you had to pervert your brother, Joe, he was your little brother and look where you took him!"

And Nick, fed up with so many offenses, grabbed the same shoe, and God forgive him, but threw it at her face, leaving Joe with his eyes open and his mother on the floor with blood on his nose.

"Oh, my love, you're fantastic." And Joe kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" Nick replied smiling and added "Come on,we have to check if she has the keys"

They both searched but their mother had nothing and then they feared the worst, their father had them, but they could not waste time and went to meet him.

"Do not come near, I must call a priest to help you follow the good path, that of God"

His father carried a cross and threw holy water trying to keep his distance so Joe, with the idea of torturing him, passionately kissed Nick, who corresponded to him knowing his intentions and also because it felt good to receive his husband's kisses. Annoying his father and minimizing his fear towards them he approached to separate them but Joe threw him a punch that left him on the floor like his mother with the shoe that Nick threw.

"You have your thing too, honey," Nick said smiling.

"I know, but I prefer that you don't congratulate me with words but with kisses..." So Joe and Nick kissed and then went to find the keys

"Aghh must have them Kevin" Joe complained to find nothing in his father's pockets.

"And if this time we hit he?" Joe added

"Hahahaha no, Joe, he's our brother" And they walked back to the room where it had all started, but it wasn't there so they toured the whole house and when they reached the main door, they found him.

"Guys, have you thought that what you are doing is wrong?"

Joe and Nick looked at each other and laughed leaving Kevin confused.

"I've never heard anything so funny"  
"I least did not know that love is bad"  
"Me neither, I just found out"  
"And look, we are sinners" Joe said as if he cared  
"And we'll burn in hell," Nick dramatized.

Faced with this scene, Kevin just ignored them but they became annoying at some point, but he wouldn't be like his parents, he just wanted to make them reconsider and spoke to them.

"Please, it's serious, your love is bad, it's incestuous and homosexual, you shouldn't ..."

"Sorry, but look at those pretty eyes, that perfect smile and a beautiful body, in addition to an angelic voice and a unique personality, why not fall in love?" Joe looked at Nick, who just laughed shyly.

"What it means, my husband, is that people fall in love with people and if they can be together, they are" They both held hands and looked at the elder, who kept thinking.

"Well, you can leave, but don't believe our parents will be happy."

Kev smiled fraternally, with a look of affection towards his two brothers, who happily took the keys and added:

"Be careful with Nick, he's still a baby"

"Kevin!!" The boy complained throwing him a murderous look and watching Joe laugh, looking at him tenderly.

"I'll take care of him a lot"

Joe replied, and with Nick they left that summer house where they had planned their vacations although they had not started as they wanted.  
Before getting in the car, of course, Nick reminded Kevin:

"Do not forget to invite them to our church wedding, it will be next Saturday, we are waiting for you"

And he started the car leaving Kevin with the word in his mouth and sighing he added:

"They will never change."

"Someone said church wedding ??" His mother got up, the mess that was going to be built ...


End file.
